


Ride the Lightning: The Final Run

by Ring_Slinger



Series: Ride the Lightning [1]
Category: Crisis on Infinite Earths - Fandom, The Flash (TV 1990), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Earth-90 (The Flash TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ring_Slinger/pseuds/Ring_Slinger
Summary: The Flash of Earth 90 had made his choice to run. Just what thoughts came to that Barry Allen as he ran his last steps?
Series: Ride the Lightning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581184
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ride the Lightning: The Final Run

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved the 90's series of The Flash for at least 30 years and with Earth-90 Barry sacrificing his life to save everyone I had to write something for my hero.

He had been running for so long, the amount of steps taken long since forgotten. With each foot fall his thighs burned and muscles throbbed, the stolen speed serving to enhance his connection to the source that kept him mobile. The power he was exerting with each movement, each time his body arced and he channeled thirty years of pain and loss. Thirty years of experience, of getting up again after each time he fought someone new, failing when learning yet moving forward. 

As he pushed faster and more intense than before he saw it, his life at first in brief glimpses and sputters but soon it slowed down into times that he was connected to. His life in reverse flashing before him as he felt himself fade away.

"I will not let you do to this earth what you did to mine" he heard himself say, standing with two brave men before he ended up in this predicament. Mar Novu never truly meant him harm, he knew that now. Mobius was the one that kept him here consigned to this fate.

"Well then Flash, I guess it's a good thing you're here to show me the ropes," came Emerald Warrior, architect and hero. John Stewart, someone he would trust with his life. A bright light against the darkness.

Several times between this moment and years ago continued to go by as he approached the barrier between reality and the speedforce. He couldn't keep up with them all, the greatest hits of his life. The return of Alpha and the defeat of the Omegas. The reformation of The Rogues and the death of the Reverse Flash. The day that Central City stood still and when no one remembered The Flash.

"So you're here to tell me you're the Flash? Well show me then, youngster." Jay Garrick, A Flash of a different earth who shared his spirit and form passing on his blessing to run.

Each moment speeding by, yet lasting a lifetime to him as he felt his body burn and surge with electricity within his veins. He knew this was it, he had done his part, run his race. He could save them all. He would save them all.

"Barry! My man, thank you for being here." Julio, his dearest friend. Captain of the police force, retired and married to the love of his life. Without Julio in his life who knows how different things would have been for him.

All that was gone now wasn't it? All those friends and places he once had known. It was those memories spurred up once more that ignited the spark. Bellows becoming Mayor. James Jesse reforming and trying to be the hero Keystone City needed, for his wife and son. Garfield's memorial bringing them all back together. Megan Lockhart and the way she cleaned up San Francisco. 

He swore that he could hear music as he ran, bringing forth the time when he had a whole day and an orchestra dedicated to him. While Barry's past streamed by him, governed by emotion and stray thought, he thought back to long ago. Meeting and working alongside the Original Nightshade, not once or twice but so many times more that Doctor Powell had been a part of his career. An errant thought and a half step more as twin streaks flew by his memory. 

"I am you! You are me...I want to see myself." His twin, poor ill-fated Pollux, speeding out of his life once only to return ever so briefly.

His parents, their love that brought him and his brother up through life. Jay, His dear dear brother, coming up to be one of the best in the Central City Police Department. Shawn and his Mother doing their best after Jay was gone. Murphy, with all his schemes and plots to make it big and cash in. The smallest of smiles playing into a smirk.

"Well the truth is, I have faith in you too. Mister Allen." Tina...Tina from so, so long ago as he stood in front of her, almost 30 years prior. If it hadn't been for her, then there may not even have been a Flash to begin with. He closed his eyes, the last fumes of his stolen speed fading away as he felt it. He was breaking up, body crackling and burning while the wave of energy washed over him.

His life as a son, as a husband and as a hero, had meant so much more than perhaps it wouldn't have if not for that night in the lab. The faintest of glimmers shown before him, that night on the case. Would he do it all again if he had the choice? A Flash of lightning and his time changed by speed? Of course he would, in a heartbeat. 

With a loud bellowing scream and a holler that would crack open the sky, Barry Allen lit the way as thunderous footsteps took the fastest man alive and allowed him this exit. He had done it, saved them all.


End file.
